The Reluctant Pimp
by LittleDemonInside
Summary: Otome.OOC. Who would have thought so many women would secretly be after her of all people?... No really, who would have thought it? /Smut practice, suggestion oriented fic. Updated Randomly./


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Otome.

Beta'd by: **RevalisPyross**

So... yeah. This is my smut practice fic with humor interlaced. The main person probably isn't who you'd think it is, but please give it a chance. I mean, I don't consider this canon because it's, well, sex-centered, and neither should you.

That and this is a _suggestion oriented_ fic. That's right, I take suggestions as long as they fit the guidelines given out at the bottom of this chapter.

* * *

"Nn… Midori, stop…"

It was a nice spring morning in Garderobe Academy. The future Otome were just waking up, ready to greet a new day that was sure to be filled with both new experiences and obstacles needing to be overcome.

"Mi-midori! _Uhn!_ S-stop, please…"

Even the school's staff members were slowly waking up, feeling that there was certainly something special about today. They all began to make plans about what they wanted to accomplish by the end of the day, and how they would go about doing it. Well, every staff member but Youko Helene.

"Ah! Mi-_un!_" All real words were lost, forgotten, to make way for the loud moans escaping Youko's throat. The brunette's body rocked back and forth to her girlfriend's rhythm, trying to get the most of that skillful tongue that shamelessly penetrated deep into her center. Energetic fingers played with her clit, making her claw at the sweat-stained sheets underneath. Helene's eyes were squeezed shut as she tried to make sense of it all:

_Midori's never woken me up this way before- not that I'm complaining. As far as I'm concerned, it's a step up. What bothers me is how good she is at this… Does that mean she's done this with someone else before? _A flash of jealousy crossed through Youko at this thought. The professor, in a small fit of envy, wrapped her legs around Midori's torso, pulling the desert dweller's body to hers, causing Midori's lips to connect with Helene's lower lips, sending a shudder throughout the brunette's body. Youko smiled triumphantly when she heard a husky moan originate from between her legs, _Damn right I taste good._

Soon after, the body farther down the bed shifted so it was sitting up, lifting Youko's bottom so she could slide her own hips underneath, placing her legs on either side of Helene's torso. The redhead guided Youko's legs to rest over her shoulders before moving one of her hands back to the professor's bundle of nerves. Youko's felt her girlfriend smirk when gasped at the connection.

The Aswad boss busied her free hand lightly brushing up and down Youko's legs, scooting in further when she felt the brunette lock her ankles along her back. Each little stroke of the hand, flick of the finger, or thrust of the tongue brought Helene closer and closer to the edge. "Mi… Mi…" She tried to get the name out but was instantly cut off when her clit was pinched, sending pleasurable electric jolts through her body. "_Un!_ I—" Youko balled the sheets in her hands, almost painfully, as she neared the top. _A little more! Just a little more!_ Almost as if answering her plea, that marvelous tongue sped up, rushing faster to bring Youko higher than she'd ever been before.

"_Midori!_" Youko called out at a volume she didn't know she was capable off. Her vision flashed white behind her eyelids, a strong wave a vertigo hitting her, sending her into a dizzy state of euphoria. She clung to it, treasuring this feeling for she knew something this good could never last. And then she fell.

She fell, pooling into the mouth that was more than ready to receive her. She fell, falling from a mighty summit, slowly descending back down to a grounded Earth. She fell, finally landing on a soft bed, her body spent from having sex with her girlfriend.

Youko's body rocked with each wave that passed through her exhausted body, each being less harsh than the last, but no less satisfying. She panted, her sweat coated chest rising and falling with each breath she took. Her grip was loose, her body no longer having enough strength to even hold the sheets. Her legs rested against her girlfriend's back as she relaxed, not wanting to move any part of her body.

After a minute or so of just resting, Helene finally cracked a smile, "Midori, that was…" She paused for a moment as she tried to think of the right word. "That was _wonderful_." Never before had the leader of Aswad been able to make her feel that sexually satisfied. She grinned as a thought came to her, "You better not have been holding out on me until now," She joked.

"Ara, I would never even think it."

Blue eyes shot open, looking at the ceiling, "'Ara'?"

"Ara."

Helene's gaze slowly drifted down from the white ceiling above, _Please don't be true. Please don't be true._ But of course it was. Yes, right there, as naked as the day she was born, was Shizuru Viola smiling warmly at her with a mischievous twinkle in her deep red eyes. The Meister shifted her head, leaning it against a thigh that was draped over her shoulders, "Good morning, Youko-san. I assume you woke up pleasantly enough? No complaints?"

_No complaints?_ Youko blinked as the words set in. _NO COMPLAINTS?_ She grit her teeth, glowering down at the now confused smile she was getting. _I thought you were Midori!_

"_**GET OUT!**_" The yell was loud enough to send a nearby flock of birds scattering from the trees they were resting in. Back inside Youko's bedroom, Shizuru was expertly dodging random thrown objects aimed at her. It was a good thing that Viola was a trained warrior- Youko seemed to have a fairly good pitching arm on her. It wasn't until the Third Column had slammed the door on her way out that Youko finally relaxed, placing the alarm clock she was going to throw next down beside her. She sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed, burying her face into her hands, "… Goddamnit."

_Just what the hell was that? Why was Viola in my room… eh, doing _that_ to _me_? Shouldn't she be with _her own_ girlfriend? Speaking of girlfriends, where did mine go?_ Youko looked up from her palms, turning her gaze around to look at the empty bed, "She was here last night. I remember falling asleep in her arms…" She frowned, "Wouldn't she at least leave a note, or something?" She stood up with the intention of searching the other side of the bed when she was stopped by a knock. She glared at the door, her harsh tone reflecting her sour mood, "What?"

Shizuru's melodious voice came from the other side of the cinnamon colored wood, "May I at least have my clothes?"

A minute later, the door opened, but before Viola could say anything, her clothes were thrown into her face and the door was slammed shut. The Meister Otome pouted, clutching her balled-up clothes to her chest, "I didn't think I was _that_ bad…" She beamed, her expression doing a one-eighty, "Ah well, that just means I have to make it up to her later."

Of course, Youko would have to worry about what happens 'later', and not just from Shizuru. No, there were plenty of people in Garderobe that wouldn't mind spending some quality time with the academy's one and only professor Helene. The real question was, who would get to her first?

* * *

This is a smut practice fic (and therefor shouldn't be taken seriously) centered around one reluctant character, Youko Helene. ("Why Youko?" Why not?) I figured I needed the practice and I thought this was a good idea for when I feel horny- er, when I feel obligated to write sex scene. I'll write a chapter and ask for feed back and constructive criticism on what could be improved in terms of both the writing and the sex scene's quality. I will accept simple reviews too, I'd just prefer constructive criticism. :3

Heh, the story's plot (if you can call it that) will be introduced in the next chapter.

**Here's What'll Happen:** You, as the readers, will make a suggestion as to who (can be more than one person) you want Youko to have the activity with and/or what that activity/fetish is. I have permission to either accept or decline your suggestions.

Guidelines: It can be any female from Mai Otome that isn't Natsuki or Midori (or anyone from Aswad); these characters' appearance would conflict with the plot. I won't do an Older Miss Maria because that image makes me shiver- not in a good way. I won't do any Garderobe students or other minors in the show (Mikoto, Akira, Arika, Nina, etc.) because that goes against my morals- I don't support pedophilia. I'm willing to write the same person more than once, or do more than two people at the same time. (Note on characters: This this takes place after Zwei so characters like Chie are now in the Delta Squad, etc.)

If you don't understand something, feel free to ask. :3 If you like what you've read, or see something I can improve on, please leave a review with any questions or comments you might have. =)


End file.
